After Broken Steel
by DudeTheAlmighty
Summary: Three years after the events of Broken Steel, we return to the Lone Wanderer, James Williams Jr., as he embarks on a gruesomely needed vacation, and the events that follow. Rated M for cursing and raunchiness. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**After Broken Steel**

Just a little story I made of what happened after the events of Broken Steel.

"Wooo weee, children", the DJ Three Dog said screaming into a microphone, "this is Galaxy News Radio. The one and only voice in the wasteland, and we are here today with a very special announcement." He paused to take a sip of Aqua Pura. "Our hero for these past three years, the great Lone Wanderer himself, James Williams Jr., has finally agreed to let me, the all-powerful Three Dog, bow-wow wow, to have an exclusive interview with him, and he says he has a special announcement to make. So without further ado, here he is, the Wanderer himself. Say hello to your people, Jimmy-boy".

"Err, hi?", the Wanderer said questionably, a bit mic shy.

"So, James.", Three Dog said, going into interview mode,"Before we get to your big announcement, let me provide a bit of a background for our audience in case some of them don't know who you are, though that ain't likely considering your actions these last couple of years."

"Umm...ok", Jim said.

"You are the messiah of the Capital Wasteland, you are our protector, our guardian, and our example".

"Well I try", Jim said, getting a bit of an ego boost.

"Amongst your accomplishments", Three Dog continued, "You've defused the Megaton bomb, freed the Big Town captives of the Super Mutants, & rescued the Riley Rangers". "But," T-Dog took a breath, "most notably you engaged Project Purity and almost single-handedly took down those dreaded Enclave sonsofbitches".

"Well it wasn't just me. The Brotherhood really helped. And there was the, uh..., giant robot."

"Ahh..a valiant do-gooder and he's modest. You're quite a catch aint'cha, boy. FYI, ladies he's single". Jim squirmed uncomfortably. Approaching women romantically has never really worked out for him. Plus he didn't need anymore fan girls swarming him when ever he walked into Megaton.

"So now that that intro is done, what is your big announcement, Jimbo".

"Well...err..I'd like to announce I'm taking a brief break from adventuring", Jim tentatively said.

There was a long pause. All across the Wasteland listeners were in shock. The Wanderer was the savior of the area. All over, people stopped what they were doing and listened intently to their broken down radios to hear what Jim would say next. Gob, who the Wanderer had saved from servitude by having Moriarty arrested for slavery, even closed his bar.

Finally, Three Dog said, "What?".

"Well", the Wanderer began, hoping to make clear about his temporary retirement, "I've been serving the Wasteland for a good couple of years now, and I just want to relax for a bit. Take a break. No more than a month or two".

"Well who's gonna take your place, man? It ain't like I can take out an ad on the station asking 'Help Wanted: savior needed'", Three Dog pleaded. People listened to his station mainly for news on the Wanderer, and he saw a potential ratings slump coming up, which of course would lead to the Good Fight lessening.

"I've spoken to my good friends, Fawkes and Sara Lyons", Jim replied, "and.."

"You are speaking of Fawkes, your Super Mutant side kick?", T- Dog interrupted.

"He is my partner and he prefers Meta Human, and yes I am speaking about him and the Brotherhood of Steel leader Sara Lyons", Jim replied, "they have both agreed to having Fawkes temporarily taking my place as Lyon's Prides field operative along with my...errr..._child hood friend _Butch DeLoria. I'd also like to say that in doing this the three of us wont' be traveling as the...uh...sigh...the Tunnel Snakes for a while".

"I see", Three Dog said, "well folks there you go, our hero is taking a much-needed vacation. And I think he's earned it. Well it has been a great pleasure having you here, brother. Stop by any time".

"See ya around, T-Dog", Jim said as he got out of his seat. He exited the main studio and went down stairs. "I wonder if I'm doing the right thing here", he silently thought to himself, "God knows I need myself a vacation. I haven't had a break since before Dad, but still, I don't know".

"Hey, enjoy your break", Paladin Vargas said, "wish i could take one."

"Thanks, man", Jim responded happily, glad to have a distraction from his thoughts, "have a good one".

"Yeah you too. Lucky bastard.", Vargas responded, contemptuously saying the last part to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**After Broken Steel**

"Ahh...this is relaxation", Jim Williams Jr., a.k.a. The Lone Wanderer said, in utter bliss.

"You are one freaky smooth-skin, ya know that?", Gob said, taking a break from running his saloon to grab a bite with Jim at the Brass Lantern. "You are just sitting down, drinkin' a Nuka, and your acting like your at a sauna".

"Yeah," the Wanderer replied, "but you got no idea how long it has been since I could just sit down, relax, not have to worry about getting my head blown off by a Super Mutant's missile, or getting eaten by a Deathclaw, or getting brutally disfigured by some psychopath Raider."

"Ehh...being disfigured ain't too bad", Gob said in his gravely voice, "people don't tend to fuck with ya that's for sure, just look at those Super Muties...err no offense, Fawkes".

"None taken", the Meta Human genius responded as he sipped his tea, "I agree, disfigurement has its benefits, builds character".

"Well I don't know what da fuck you guys are talkin' about. I'm fucking GEORGEOUS!", Butch DeLoria said.

"Whatever you say, hairdresser", Gob replied sarcastically.

"I'M A FUCKING BARBER!".

While they were all laughing hysterically, well, all of them except Butch, a group of teenage Vault 101 girls out for shopping walked up to the unusual mens' booth. "Umm...Excuse me", the blonde one in the center of the trio of girls said, "are you guys the Tunnel Snakes?!".

"We sure as shit are, babe!", Butch enthusiastically replied. "What can we do for you fine ladies?".

"Can we..ummm", the blonde said giggling, "can we have your autographs please?"

"Uhh...sure", the Wanderer said, somewhat half heartedly as he toke out his pen. After a round of autographs, forced smiles, and bad pick up lines from Butch, which, somehow, seemed to be getting positive results, the girls left the Lantern, and Butch with them, his arms slung over their shoulders.

"Jesus, I don't know how he convinced us to go along with that retarded ass name. Tunnel Snakes. Tunnel Snake sounds like a nick name for your dick", Jim said.

"Well, we were very drunk. And he refused anything else when we tried to talk him out of it", Fawkes replied tiredly. Over the years, the mutant had developed an increasingly sophisticate demeanor, along with a British accent.

"Yeah...", Jim said, "I remember. We were too hung over to argue and went along with it".

"An action I regret to this very day", Fawkes sighed.

"Say what ya want about Butch and his vast stupidity, but he is getting some right now and we ain't.", Gob said, "You know smooth-skin, I don't know why you don't take advantage of some of the groupies that fawn over you guys. I'm with Nova, and gruesome here would crush 'em in the sack, but what is your excuse?"

"Well for one, Gob", Jim retorted, "they are all 16, and secondly, I'm just not all that comfortable with taking advantage of them like that".

"Ehh..I guess you gotta point", Gob said as he brushed the mirelurk cake crumbs of his pre war business suit, "I better get back to the saloon before Billy starts hitting on Nova again. The girl can take care of herself, but that guy is a persistent bastard."

"See ya Gob", Wanderer and Fawkes said as the Ghoul walked out.

"I should track down Butch, we have to be at the Citadel at 8:00 on Sunday to take your place", Fawkes said as he also got up.

"Alright man, talk to you later", Jim sighed as he took out some caps for the bill.

"Thank you sir", Leo Stahl said as he accepted the payment.

"No prob Leo, how's the addiction coming along?".

"Err...I'm good. Doc Church has been a real help", Leo worrisomely whispered.

"Great, bye", Jim said as he left the restaurant, eager to get home and get some sleep. He briskly walked home, saying hello to the various settlers who had become accustomed to his comings and goings.

"Ahh welcome back to Megaton Mr. Williams, sir", Moriarty said. "Any chance you could do me a favor while you are in ?" The grizzled Irishman had been released from Megaton prison by Sheriff Simms a few months before. Apparently he wasn't seen as a threat to anyone. With his bar having been taken over by Gob and refusing to do any manual labor to earn his keep, the penniless Moriarty became the town bum.

"Ugh...hi, Moriarty", Jim exasperatedly replied, "what do you want?"

"Any chance you can spare some caps for a poor old man", Colin said in a very fake sounding sad voice.

"Ugh..I guess so. You are banned from buying any weapons, so I guess there is no chance of you trying to shoot up Gob".

"Thank you, sonny boy", Moriarty said in a grumpy voice.

After that awkward encounter, the Lone Wanderer quickly scaled the steps to his home.

"Welcome back, sir! Was your outing enjoyable ?", his robo-butler Wadsworth said as Jim walked in.

"Uhh...yeah, Wads. It was. I think I'm gonna crash. I'm heading to Rivet City tomorrow and it is a long ways away", Jim said hastily, wanting to get to bed ASAP.

"All right. Good night, sir."

"G'night, Wads". Jim ran upstairs and fell into his lumpy single bed, causing his floor to creak from the strain. "Ahhhhh...vacation", the Wanderer said contently, as he drifted comfortably into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**After Broken Steel**

Now before you continue I must say a few brief things. This chapter gets a bit smutty FYI, nothing too bad, I'm no lemon writer, but it is definitely PG:13. Also, on the Fallout wiki it says Vera Weatherly is about 8 years older than the Wanderer, but for the sake of the story, i made her the same age as him.

"Well, well, well look who's back"

"Good-to-see-you-Commander-Harkness-beep boop bop", Jim "The Lone Wanderer" said robotically to his android "friend".

"Very funny, wise-ass. You better not cause any trouble like last time".

"Hey that bar fight wasn't _my _fault. That drunk bitch Brock started it."

"Yeah, well you were the one who started throwing chairs", Harkness retorted seriously.

"Oh yeah.", Jim said, reminiscing. "I had to work for Belle washing dishes for a week to pay that off "

"Whatever. I'll let you in just don't let me catch you doing shit like that again".

"Sir-yes-sir", Jim said mockingly in his electronic voice, as he walked into Rivet City a'la a Protectron.

"Oh, come on that isn't how I walk", Harkness yelled.

"Heh, what a dick", Jim said to no one in particular as he went into the Upper Deck of Rivet City. He was on his way to the Weatherly Hotel to check in, when he encountered the local dream couple Diego and Angela.

"What the fuck did you say to me, you lousy son of a bitch!", Angela yelled to her loving husband.

"You heard me!", Diego shouted to his dotting wife, "Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 2 is superior to Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 1!".

"And I say you are full of shit", Angela screamed, "Oh, Jim thank God you are here can you settle something".

"Oh, sure drag him into it".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DIEGO", Angela yelled, "Jim, this sack of retard thinks HPDH Part 2 is _better _than Part 1. Set him straight".

"It **IS** better, you ignorant bitch. Better effects, better story line, better ending...", Diego countered, "Tell her, Jim".

"Whoa whoa whoa you guys, calm down!. You both are wrong. They both suck", Jim said.

"Oh...OHHHHHHH", they both said, realizing the error of their shitty opinions. They happy couple then walked away, hands entwined, cooing each other.

"I should have never gone scavenging in the National Film Registry", the Wanderer thought to himself. He then walked into the Weatherly Hotel main room to speak with Vera.

"Hey, Vera. H-hows it going?", Jim said nervously. Vera was very attractive and was one of the only women his age that didn't go all fan girl crazy on him. So naturally he was head over heals digging her.

"Oh, hi Jim", Vera said, blushing slightly. "What brings you to Rivet City? Here on your vacation? I heard you on GNR. I'm glad you decided to take a break.", she stammered.

"Yeah, so am I", Jim said, trying to sustain the conversation, "So how are you? How's Bryan?".

"Oh we are fine. Bryan keeps himself out of trouble, and business is good."

"Good.", Jim said a bit too loudly, "So, can I see the key to my room"

"Sure. Here you are.", she said as she handed him the key, "Enjoy your stay".

"Th-thanks", Jim stammered as he went to his room. It was pretty late and he wanted to get some rest after the grueling trek from Megaton.

Once he was gone, Vera turned to her good friend Cherry. "Isn't he so nice?" she said in an overly dreamy and very corny tone.

"You guys should just screw and get it over with", Cherry said, popping her bubblegum bubble.

"Cherry!", Vera screamed, while blushing fiercely, "He isn't _that_ kind of guy. He isn't Butch, or that Seagrave, who only want one thing. He's...he's different".

"Whatever, kid. In my experience they _all _only want one thing. Except for the gay ones. They want one thing too, but in a different spot.", Cherry said bored.

"Gah...gross. Don't bring that crap up!", Vera said disgusted. She couldn't help but think though. She and Jim had known each other for a good three years now, and neither of them have made the first move. "Do you think I should ask him out?", she asked her friend, fishing for advice.

"Totally. No way he'd say no.", Cherry responded while twirling the gum around her finger.

"Okay I'm gonna do it.", Vera said, determined.

"You go girl", Cherry said in monotone.

Vera walked out of the room towards Jim's door, set on asking him out. She knocked on the door, a bit to eagerly.

"Come in", Jim said

"Hey Jim", Vera said nervously, rubbing her neck as she walked into the room. "How are you...uh...settling in?"

"Great...I..didn't really pack a lot so..", Jim said, sounding like an idiot.

"Listen Jim, I've...ummm. Sort of had these...errr...feelings for you...and I was wondering...if you wanted to", Vera was saying, until being interrupted by Jim pulling her in and passionately kissing her. (cough...rape...cough). They stayed kissing like that for about 15 seconds before they pulled apart.

"Jesus, Vera I'm sorry", Jim said, feeling like a freaky sex offender, "I don't know what came over me. I...", but this time Jim was interrupted by Vera pulling him in for a longer kiss.

"Don't be sorry.", she said seductively.

"Trust me I am not any more", Jim said, super turned on.

"You realize we are dating now right?", Vera said matter-a-factly.

"Errr...right. Cool", Jim said, still completely overwhelmed.

"What do you say we take our relationship to the next level", he said suavely, regaining his senses.

Vera smiled and said nothing as she proceeded to push him on the bed and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**After Broken Steel**

Same thing for the last Chapter applies here. So, to all you prudes, you have been warned.

"Yaaaawwwwnnnnnn", Jim groaned as he got out of bed.

"Jesus, good morning, morning breath", Vera said as she kissed him.

"Sorry. There isn't tooth paste out in the Wastes", Jim said, trying to open his mouth as little as possible.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. We have complimentary toiletries. Why don't you clean yourself up while I get us some breakfast.", Vera suggested.

"Sure thing, babe", Jim said as he went into the bathroom to shower, shave, shit, etc.

Vera quickly exited the room, wearing nothing but Jim's shirt and some pajama pants, to talk to Cherry. She tracked her down in her hotel room a few yards away. She unlocked the door with her key and shouted, "Cherry, Cherry, you're not going to believe it!".

BLAM BLAM!

Cherry quickly put her gun down. "Holy shit, Vera! You scared the living dog crap outta me!".

"I'm so happy, I don't care that one of those grassed my arm. Jim and me slept together!", Vera joyously exclaimed.

"I know. The whole ship knows. You two aren't very quite. We even had a betting pool going on about how long you're boy toy Wanderer would last. Congratulations, by the way."

"You know what, I don't care about the betting pool!", Vera elatedly continued, "We are dating now and I can't be happier."

"Great. By the way your nephew who is totally dependent on you burned Doc. Preston's office with James Hargrave and spent the night on a bar-stool in the Muddy Rudder", Cherry said without any hint of concern.

"Oh my god. Is he okay?", Vera said, worriedly.

"Yeah", Cherry elaborated, "he passed out after 5 whiskeys and Belle brought him to his room. He is unconscious, but fine"

"Oh. Thank God. I'll send Mr. Buckingham to look after him. That boy is going to get a stern talking to." Vera said.

"Yes I'm sure that will fix _everything_", Cherry sarcastically said.

"Well my man needs me talk to ya soon", Vera said

"Adios, amigo", Cherry said while putting on a sombrero. "I'm off for mariachi practice with Tammy and Mei".

Vera went into the hotel lobby, made up some breakfast for her and Jim, and went back to the room.

Meanwhile, Jim was in the shower.

"My back is hurting from the chair I'm sitting on. Where's the Tylenol? If I lay down flat on my floor it usually, kinda fixes it. Tony Danza from Who's the Boss says heey oooh heeey ooh hey oh hey oh oh hey oooohhhhh", he sang as he washed his hair.

"Jim", Vera shouted over the running water as she walked in, stifling laughter, "are you singing ?!"

"Aherm...uh no no not at all". He said as he slipped and fell, startled by her yelling.

He rubbed his bruised ass as he walked towards Vera, who was sitting on his bed with a tray of Wasteland delicacies. "Wow. You really went all out", he said, shocked at this feast. The last thing he had eaten was Vera.

"Yup, lets dig in"

After their feast they leaned back in the bed, filled with food. "Wow...you are nice, sweet, smart, rock in bed and you are a great cook to boot. Is there anything you can't do?", Jim asked.

"Let's find out", she said very corny-ly

**_An hour later, give or take a few orgasms_**

"Holy shit, Vera...", an exhausted Jim said, "this is the beginning of a long and great relationship"


	5. Chapter 5

** After Broken Steel**

In answer to you review, Bobsickle, thanks and you will be pleased to know the C-3PO reference has been replaced with a Protectron naming. However the Potter argument stays, as it is without a doubt true

Meanwhile, while the Lone Wanderer was getting it on repeatedly, butch DeLoria and Fawkes the Meta Human were arriving at the Citadel for Brotherhood initiation.

"I don't see why we gotta do this man. We're the Tunnel Snakes. We don't need no crummy ass Brotherhood of Iron", Butch DeLoria complained to his giant green friend.

"First of, it is the Brotherhood of Steel, and secondly, James asked us to and we owe him our lives", Fawkes replied, annoyed at his counter part's incessant whining.

"Hmmph", Butch grumbled, defeatedly, "I still don't know why the man needs to be in two gangs".

"The Brotherhood isn't a gang, it is a...well a brotherhood.", Fawkes angrily said, about close to blowing his top after a long trip of complaints, "It helps fight the Enclave Remnants and the..ugh...Super Mutants more than we can. James was invited to join and he helps them when they need him. The Tunnel Snakes is just the retarded name you gave to the three of us when we decided to travel together".

"Fine whatever...dick", Butch said, his feelings slightly hurt.

"Good. Lets get this over with", Fawkes mumbled as he activated the intercom outside the big steel door to the Citadel Courtyard. "Ahem...it's Fawkes and Butch, we're here", he said into the small machine.

"About fucking time", Paladin Gunny spoke on his side, "get in here the ceremony begins in 5!".

"Do you here that?", Fawkes said to his imbecile friend, "We are late. I told you we shouldn't have stopped for Brahmin steaks".

"Hey fuck you those were good. Ya said so yourself you fucking hipocripit".

"IT'S HIPOCRITE, YOU BLITHERING IDIO...", Fawkes yelled before being interrupted by the sound of the steel door rising.

The Brotherhood of Steel leader herself, Sara Lyons, was there to greet them. "Good to see you again, gentlemen. How long has it been?"

"Last time we met was during the Second Scourge of the Pitt six months ago. A brave fight.", Fawkes said fondly.

"A brave but horrible fight. We lost a lot of men that day.", Lyons said somberly.

"Yes I'm sorry about your father. He died as he lived, nobly", Fawkes comforted.

"Indeed. Well, as the old expression goes, lets get this show on the road.", Sara said a bit more enthusiastically.

"Hey, babe", Butch said, sounding like the guy in your neighborhood who stares at you, "How'd you like to bang a hardcore gangster, huh?"

"Ugh. I'm regretting letting you guys in already", Lyons said as she lead them to the center of the courtyard where the ceremony would take place.

"That wasn't a no."

"Shut up, Butch. Pay attention.", Fawkes seethed.

Sara lead them to the courtyard center, where all the Citadel personel was gathered, sitting on what looked like scavenged pews, with Sara standing in front, facing them. Fawkes and Butch kneeled before her.

"We are gathered here today to bind these two souls in holy matrimony..."

Fawkes and Butch looked at each other.

"Oh sorry. Looong day. Any ways, As leader of the Brotherhood of Steel, I name you both temporary field operatives for Lyon's Pride.", Sara said, "Do you accept?"

"Yes", Butch and Fawkes said

"Jinx"

"Shut up, Butch", Fawkes whispered angrily.

"Great. May Steel be with you.", said Sara, happily, "Okay folks thats it back to work. You guys can go now".  
Everyone quickly dispersed to their work stations and left Fawkes and Butch, totally befuddled, with Lyons.

"Wait", Butch said, utterly confused, "We don't get no mission or something?"

"No", Sara said boredly, "We send out a radio signal if we need you. But that isn't very likely considering the only thing we really got going is the small Enclave bunker up north. Just keep your radios on and your ears open."

"Soooo", Fawkes said, also very confused, "We can just...go?"

"Uh huh"

"Well this was a waste of time", Fawkes said a bit pissed, "Do you have any idea what we had to go through to get here. I had to give a scavenger a happy ending just for directions!".

"Fuck it dude", Butch said as the two left the stronghold, "Lets go down to Rivet City, grab a few drinks with Jim."

"Sounds like a plan".


	6. Chapter 6

** After Broken Steel**

_This is just a short chapter to merge the Butch/Fawkes with the Wanderer/Vera**  
**_

The next day, Jim and Vera were taking a romantic walk on the flight deck of Rivet City, looking out at the bay before them, making fun of Mr. Lopez about his depression behind his back, when they noticed some commotion going on down by the bridge.

"What is going on down there?", Jim said, curious, "Wait here, sweet heart I'm gonna see what is going on"

"No, darling, stay", his girlfriend pleaded, grasping his arm, "We were having such a nice time, and it's nothing Harkness can't handle".

"It'll just be a minute"

"Fine, but I'm coming with you"

"Gah", he said, "Alright lets go".

_Down at the bridge_

"I don't understand why you won't let us in. we are friends of Jim Williams".

"Yeah. We're the Tunnel Snakes, man!", Butch yelled

"Shut up, Butch", Fawkes said, hoping not to anger or provoke the_ armed _guard before them.

"I know very well who you two idiots are", the guard said, annoyed, "but I still stand by what I first told you. No Super Muties allowed."

"Hey, guys!", Jim enthusiastically greeted as he walked up to his two close friends and partners, "What are you doing here?"

"The initiation was a sham", Fawkes replied, "we thought we'd join you on your vacation, but this nincompoop won't let us in!"

"Well", Jim said to the guard, "Let them in, nincompoop"

"I'm sorry, sir", said the guard, feeling rather intimidated, "but the rules clearly state no Super Mutants".

"You know how many times we've saved this town's ass, let them in now", Jim said in an angered tone.

"Err...yes sir", the guard feebly said as he activated the bridge, "So...so sorry, sir".

The group crossed the bridge happily, unopposed by the guard who was now crying in a corner.

"Well, Jim who is this lovely young lady you have here?", Fawkes said, curious.

"I'm Vera. Vera Weatherly", Vera said, happy to have the opportunity to talk, "Jim and I are dating".

"Ah haha, Jimmy, man, congrats!", Butch said sounding like a total moron, "You finally banged a fan girl! Way to go!"

"She isn't a fan girl, she's my girl friend!", Wanderer said, defensively.

"Well I for one am happy for the two of you. You make a lovely couple.", said Fawkes, sounding like your mom when she met your first date.

"I say we celebrate!", Butch boomed, "Drinks on me!"

"AWESOME!", Jim and Fawkes said as the trio went down stairs to the Muddy Rudder.

"Yeah. Great", Vera unenthusiastically grumbled, not liking Jim's friends interrupting their date, "I'll be with you guys in a sec"

"Sigh", she said to her self, "I hope it isn't always going to be like this".


	7. Chapter 7

** After Broken Steel**

Three Years Later

After years of dating, the Lone Wanderer finally nutted up and proposed to his girlfriend. They were to be married in the Saint Monica Church by Father Clifford. All of their closest friends were there. Gob shut down the saloon to be Jim's best man, and Fawkes, Butch, and Billy were groomsmen. Cherry was reluctantly made maid of honor while Angela Staley, Belle Bonny, and Nova were bridesmaids. Maggie was flower girl, and Bryan was ring bearer. T-Dog even made his studio mobile to cover the wedding.

"Yo, Wastelanders! How's everyone doooing?!", he said into the mic, "we are live bringing you coverage of the Wanderer Wedding."

It took a lot of begging, but the bride and groom had agreed to let him broadcast their union. "Before the ceremony begins, lets look over our guests, shall we?", Three Dog continued, "Over here, we have several citizens of Megaton, Sherrif and Mayor Lucas Simms and his boy Hadden, next to him we got Moira, owner of Craterside supply, the Stahls, proprietors of the Brass Lantern, Lucy West, and Doc Church."

"From Rivet City", he drawled on, "there is Doc Preston, Christie and C.J. Young, Diego Lopez and his father Mr. Esteban Lopez, and Tammy and James Hargrave."

"But amongst those...err...normal citizens, we also have some celebrities here", Three Dog said, "Sara Lyons of the Brotherhood is in attendance, as well as Riley of Riley's Ranger's fame, the President of the Republic of Dave, Dave, Vance and Holly Twilight of the Family, and of course, yours truly. Oh...hang on folks looks like the ceremony is about to start".

"Dearly beloved", Father Clifford said as he stood behind his podium, "We are gathered here today to join James Williams Jr. and Vera Weatherly in holy matrimony. If anyone is opposed speak now or forever hold your tongue".

Seagrave Holmes raised his hand before having it quickly shot at by Butch.

"Excellent", the Father continued, "Now, I'm reeaaally hung over so lets get this over and done with." He turned to Vera, "Do you take this man to be your husband, to love and to cherish, to spend the best years of your life cooking and cleaning for him, and go through agonizing pain to deliver his children, for as long as you both shall live?".

"Uhh...sure?", Vera said, feeling a bit uncomftorable around the priest

"And do you, James "The Lone Wanderer" Williams Jr., take this woman to be your wife, to honor and adore, to be jerked around and bitched to by, and to spend countless caps on presents she will latter forget about and pawn when she leaves you, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Errrr...yes?", the Wanderer said, wondering what sort of demons haunted this man

"Fan -fucking-tastic, I now declare you Bitch and Bastard. Rings?", Bryan handed him the rings and he placed them on the lover's hands. "Good. You may now proceed to ruin each other's lives. God bless. I'm going to get a drink".

The happy couple, feeling very weird, promptly left the church. After a big reception, and a romantic honeymoon at Tenpenny Towers, the couple moved to Jim's house in Megaton.

Vera opened another Weatherly Hotel there, handing over management of the first one to her robot Mr. Buckingham and her nephew Bryan. Gob and Nova married a few years latter. They have 5 kids and ran the saloon together as partners. The Tunnel Snakes disbanded. Fawkes went to the Citadel, and became a scribe and Butch continued to adventure on his own, or at least he did until he got caught with Dave's wife and was nearly castrated. He later opened a barber shop in Rivet City, to be close to his Super Mutant best friend, much to the other's displeasure. Father Clifford died of alcohol poisoning during Jim and Vera's reception and was quickly tossed into the bay.

The End

That's all for this one, folks. Expect more from the "After Broken Steel" universe in the future.


End file.
